


Pining Chefs

by mctori



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beruka and Oboro are also cool in this, Byakuya is from the original japanese, Corrin's sick of Niles' shit, Cultural Differences, Effie and Arthur are married and still work for Elise, Elise and Sakura are in middle school, F/F, F/M, Garon's kinda gay for Gunter in this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mikoto's still dead but Sumeragi isn't, Mistakes Are Made, Mutual Pining, Niles being Niles, Odin and Hinata are bros, Original Japanese Names Used, Royals are gay per usual, Slow updates because of school, There'll be more ships in the future, Tsunderes, also bros being bros, also rival companies in the form of restaurants, group chats, he's pining for Flora and Felicia's dad, this is what I truly meant by gay royals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mctori/pseuds/mctori
Summary: (The title is as self explanatory as I can get)Takumi's the son of a famous restaurant owner. Leon is also the son of a famous restaurant owner. They really don't like each other. Shenanigans ensue!(Previously known as, "Pining Through Group Chats")





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting chapter ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)!
> 
> Leon throws insults, Takumi throws food.

So, cooking class wasn't Takumi's favorite.

It's not that he hated cooking in general. He loved it actually. He pretty much begged for his guidance counselor to swap it for his music class.

It's not the food either. Food was the greatest thing about cooking in his opinion. Plus, his classmates always managed to surprise him with the delicious meals they make, like that curry yakisoba Hinata made.

Then, why did he hate it? Simple. The damn trust fund kid, Leon Nohr. 

The Nohr kid was a real dick. Always criticising his dishes after taking a _small_ bite, sometimes not even bothering to touch the food at all. ("Yeah, no. I can already tell it sucks"). He would call Takumi names such as " _pineapple head_ " and " _uneducated baboon_ " as well. Leon apparently got off from routinely shitting on him. Yet, he nevet got in trouble for it. Leon was seen as the mysterious, smart, charming "prince" whereas Takumi was the problem child with mommy issues.

Gods, it wasn't fair. Takumi just wanted to something. **_To punch him_**. And he had, in the past. Their bickering consistently led to physical fights, and such were actions he knew didn't befit a person in his position, but Takumi could care less.

You see, Takumi was the second youngest child of a pristine family of chefs. His family, the Byakuyas, owned a famous restaurant called the _Okoku Dessert Bar_ which managed to rake in hundreds of people each daily, ranging from tourists to regulars. It was led by his father, Sumeragi. Sumeragi himself was a world renowned chef with multiple awards and achievements accredited to his name. Being the son of such an esteemed man already made it hard for Takuni to branch out and do his own thing. Add his cooking class, where Mr. Trustfund was apparently treated like Adonis, and his life got even more bothersome.

"Wah! Leo, that looks amazing!" He heard a girl, one of Leon's usual "groupies", exclaim in delight.

"Thank you." He could already imagine the smirk on Leo's face. Asshole was surely feeling himself.

"It does look amazing! Don't you agree, Saria?" Another girl chimed in.

"H-huh? Yeah.. it looks delicious."

Takumi huffed. Chocolate mousse wasn't that hard to make. Sure, there were many techniques that could be used to make it, but overall mousse was easy to bake. Those girls where overreacting. 

Confidently, the light haired teen began adding the last touches to his crepe: powdered sugar and a recognizable design. The girls kept babbling on and on about how amazing Leon was, so Takumi absentmindedly repeated their outcries in a sarcastic fashion.

"Oh, Leo, your mousse is amazing~! Oh, Leo, it's so much better than Takumi's~! Ah, don't tease me~!" He whined in a high pitch, mocking the girls from before.

"They didn't say it like that, but I guess that's just your weird imagination again, huh?"

Takumi jumped as soon as he heard the familiar voice. He turned his head and was met with an amused Leon standing near him.

"H-huh?! What's that about my imagination? And why are you in my personal space?" He stuttered, trying to  hard to conceal his shock.

"I saw you talking to yourself, so I wanted to check if you were going mental. As for your imagination, I figured it'd be apparent with the weird drawings you add to your food." The blonde responded in a pointed tone.

Takumi crossed his arms, "For your information, no, I'm not going mental. Also, I do not add weird drawings to my food!"

"But you're doing it right now." Leon pointed to the crepe Takumi was hovering above. Drawn in chocolate frosting was a small, messy figure barely reminiscent of a dinosaur. 

Leon inspected it with a raised eyebrow, "What is that supposed to be? A slug? Japan?" 

"No. It's obviously a dinosaur." One that he subconsciously drew as a result of the Jurassic Park movie he watched last night. Damn it, Sakura!

Leo snorted, "Of course. How could I not recognize the.. stubby neck and.. half drawn smile."

Takumi scowled, "I know I'm not the best artist in the world, but did you really have to laugh?"

"Laughing? I'm... I'm not- BWAHAHA!" The asshole tomato failed to repress his obvious laugh, earning a sharp glare and growl from Takumi.  _This fucker..._

"That- haha- you were being serious?!" He tried holding himself again for the sake of the conversation, but was failing miserably.

Takumi's face reddened and his scowl worsened, "Seriously, fuck you."

"No- hahah- no, m-my apologies! It's a nice, discount dinosau- GAH!"

Leo was unable to finish his sentence due to the high quality crepe thrown in his face.

"I'm sure if you look closely, you can see the dinosaur." The sandy blonde teen said sardonically.

"You little shit.." Leo glared daggers at him. Takumi simply grinned. Some things were just more worth it that his family name. Seeing Leon Nohr covered in chocolate and sugar with a pissed off expression was definitely one of those things.

"Takumi Byakuya! Just what in blazes have you done?!" His teacher's screech caused an unsettling feeling of dread to settle deep in his gut. Detention was not one of those things. He had remembered that a bit too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a long while, I debated whether or not this story was worth continuing. I had grown to love Fates less as time went on, so I gave less of a shit about Leotaku and this story. But I knew that people still wanted it, so I tried hard to get back into it. This story was written back when the only characterization I knew about the fe14 characters were stereotypes/fetishization. This made the story seem more forced and less food-centered than I wanted it to be.
> 
> So, I said fuck it and rewrote the first chapter.
> 
> The story isn't as chat based (rip sorry) as it used to be and won't be as overtly sexual (unless you count Niles and the possible smut idk). It'll still be rated M because high school age hormonal teenagers getting through emotional shit together and doing physical shit together is always a hard M.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter and everything I have in store. Toodles!


End file.
